The surfaces of many materials and items are susceptible to weathering and breakdown due to one or more of the following: oxygen, ozone, moisture, UV radiation, and/or attack from various types of microorganisms. The resultant surface and structural degradation usually takes the form of either corrosion (oxidation, including rusting), bleaching, chalking, dry rot, cracking, blistering, peeling, yellowing or water damage. Restoration is traditionally along the line of costly and labor-intensive repair or replacement.
The present invention offers a simple and cost-effective alternative. The films formed by the preferred embodiments of the present invention form a flexible, durable, resilient, and air, moisture and UV-resistant barrier that also inhibits microorganism infestation, and they maintain their structural integrity to temperatures up to, and potentially in excess of, 300 degrees Fahrenheit. Consequently, application of the present invention to surfaces before serious degradation has occurred will significantly extend the longevity of said surfaces. Also, the preferred embodiments that cure to a clear and colorless final film have the added benefit of partially-to-fully restoring the color and luster on older, weathered surfaces, and enhancing the color and luster on newer surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,991 describes an invention that is a corrosion inhibitor for use on ferrous metal substrates, and is based on benzotriazoles, tolytriazoles, substituted benzotriazoles and substituted tolytriazoles, all of which are well known corrosion inhibitors. The limitation of the composition disclosed in this patent, relative to the present invention, is that it is limited to this single type of application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,090 describes a two part system comprising an adhesive material, such as a varnish, and a granular material, such as sand, onto an imperfect or weathered surface such as a vinyl roof top, roofing material, and siding and building structures. The purpose of this invention is to recondition the surface for long life, and to produce a like-new appearance. The invention described in this patent is more cost and labor-intensive to apply than the present invention, requiring a separate reservoir and a compressed air means to apply the granular material, and requiring that the adhesive material and the granular material be applied to the substrate in multiple and alternating layers. Also, the final finish obtained has a rough texture versus the present invention, which produces a smooth, satin-to-shiny final film. Another limitation of the invention disclosed in this patent, relative to the present invention, is that it is limited to these few types of applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,933 describes a restorative-type invention for use on organic glass plates, light fixture covers, optical lenses, eyeglass lenses, mirrors, etc., to repair scratches on said items. These are not intended uses of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,955 describes an invention for the purpose of enhancing and renovating the appearance of vinyl fabrics and coverings. Vinyl items exposed to sunlight and the elements tend to oxidize, causing them to loose color and luster, and become chalky. This composition is also able to fill small cracks and openings, thus preventing moisture and other materials from passing through. A disadvantage of the invention described in this patent is that it comprises toluene, which is both environmentally and user-unfriendly. Another limitation of the composition disclosed in this patent, relative to the present invention, is that it is limited to this single type of application.
The invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,913 relates to a method for repairing cracks, cuts and other imperfections in plastic materials, and more specifically, on automobile dashboards and the like. The invention is capable of providing a textured finish, as necessary, in order to match the surface to which it is applied. The invention described in this patent is more labor-intensive than the present invention, requiring the application of three separate components: a filler, an acrylic resin lacquer, and a textured acrylic resin coating. In addition, a sanding step is required between application of the filler and the acrylic resin lacquer. Another limitation of the invention disclosed in this patent, relative to the present invention, is that it is limited to this single type of application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,431 describes an antifouling (anti-microorganism) paint specific to marine applications and based on organocopper and organotin active ingredients. This patent application also cites three other antifouling coating compositions for aquatic use, described in patent application numbers 59344/90, 224452/62 and 127025/91 (all three are Japanese applications). The limitation of the inventions described in these three patents, according to the present inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,431, is that the active ingredient(s) are very water soluble, so are easily leached out of the coatings. This has harmful effects on the surrounding environment, and significantly shortens the life-span of the antifouling properties. Marine applications are not necessarily intended uses of the present invention.
The antifouling paint for marine use described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,431 claims to have overcome the above-mentioned leaching problems using an active compound consisting essentially of an alkylphenoxy group containing an organo silicon compound. Marine applications are not necessarily intended uses of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,431 describes an anti-microorganism agent comprising various metal hydroxides. A disadvantage of this type of anti-mold agent, relative to the present invention, is that it imparts a white discoloration to the final film. Three of the preferred embodiments of the present invention form a clear and colorless final film, so any discoloration imparted by the anti-microorganism agent (or any other additive) would produce an aesthetically undesirable final result.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,431 states that some commercially available anti-mold agents tend to degrade the heat resistance and weatherability properties of coating compositions. Such is not the case with the anti-microorganism additive incorporated in the present invention.
All of the preferred embodiments of the present invention form surface-protective barriers that inhibit the substrate-degrading effects of oxygen, ozone, UV-radiation, dry rot and moisture. The films formed by these coating compositions inhibit corrosion (including rust), oxidation, bleaching, chalking, weathering, blistering, peeling, cracking, yellowing, water damage, and dry rot. They are anti-mold. They enhance the color and luster on newer substrates, and partially-to-fully restore the color and luster on older, weathered substrates. They are applicable to a multitude of different articles and substrate types.
Graffiti is an on-going and, especially in many urban areas, an often ubiquitous problem. This unsightly form of vandalism is especially pervasive on concrete structures, bridges, walls of buildings, buses, subway cars, trucks, and railroad box cars. The most common modes of application are flexible-tip permanent marking pens and canned spray paints that are typically oil-based. Millions of dollars are spent annually to remove or obliterate the graffiti and to restore the underlying surface.
One cost-effective method of dealing with graffiti problems is to apply a protective coating to the substrate which acts as a sacrificial film that prevents the migration of the graffiti through the film and allows for removal of the graffiti. Traditional alternative means of dealing with graffiti include painting over the graffiti, or performing a combination of: applying a paint remover such as methylene chloride, toluene or benzene, followed by power washing, followed by sand blasting or sanding. Scraping, hydro-sanding and hydro-blasting are also viable alternatives. All of these traditional alternative methods are more expensive and more labor-intensive. In addition, the means involving the use of organic solvents results in the release of harmful organic vapors which are detrimental to health, and the environment. Also, use of these relatively strong solvents, and sandblasting or sanding, may have a negative impact on both the structural integrity and aesthetics of the substrate. Also, all of the mechanical means have been found to etch and score, and therefore, make the surface porous and rough. Consequently, the surface is more susceptible to weathering, general deterioration and permanent staining. Sandblasting also often emits potentially carcinogenic and siliceous particles into the air.
Chemical methods for removing graffiti from both painted and unpainted surfaces involve the use of strong acids, strong bases, or volatile organic compound-type solvents. However, these methods are now being restricted because they are environmentally hazardous and pose a safety risk to the user. Also, repeated use tends to degrade several substrate types.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,141 describes a removable anti-graffiti coating. However, this invention requires special cleaning solutions to remove it. U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,851 describes a coating composition in which the graffiti can be removed either alone or with the anti-graffiti film. However, the recommended cleaning or film removing solvents include esters or ketones, such as acetone, methylethylketone, and ethyl acetate, which are harmful to both the user and the environment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,434 discloses another removable anti-graffiti coating. However, this coating requires power washing using pressures in excess of 250 psi, and preferably in excess of 1000 psi, and water temperatures between 120 and 194 degrees Fahrenheit to remove the coating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,269 describes another removable anti-graffiti coating. However, the films formed by this invention require the use of hot water or steam, in the form of a spray or jet, to remove the coating. The equipment required to remove the coatings formed by these later two inventions is expensive, cumbersome, and will require gasoline or a source of electricity to power said equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,605 describes non-sacrificial anti-graffiti coating compositions. However, a special cleaner comprising N-pyrrolidone and a surfactant is required to effectively remove marker and spray paint-type graffiti from the films formed by these compositions. Also, the composition comprising water-based epoxy contains ether, which is both environmentally and user-unfriendly, and forms a film that is clear but is slightly yellow, rendering it aesthetically unsuitable for some applications. Also, the composition comprising aliphatic urethane contains a volatile organic compounds content that exceeds the mandated environmentally safe levels in some states, and so may be unsuitable for use in these areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,671 also describes a non-sacrificial coating invention. The recommended solvent for removing permanent marker-type graffiti is methyl ethyl ketone which, as described previously, is harmful to both the user and the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,705 also describes a non-sacrificial invention that comprises a two part system that must be premixed prior to application, and thus is not as convenient to use as a one component system. This invention also requires the use of special non-abrasive, non-acidic, non-caustic graffiti cleaners, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,780. Some preferred embodiments contain toluene and xylene, which are both environmentally and user-unfriendly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,535 describes a sacrificial-type anti-graffiti coating that can be effectively removed from the substrate using soap and water. However, all of these inventions are paint-type coatings; they form opaque films that effectively hide the substrate. The anti-graffiti preferred embodiments of the present invention form clear and colorless final films.
The anti-graffiti preferred embodiments of the present invention form clear and colorless final films that may be cleaned with a cloth moistened with water or a mild soap and water solution. If these means prove insufficient to effectively remove graffiti from the surface of the film, the graffiti and the coating itself may be effectively removed using a relatively mild, and user and environmentally-safe organic solvent such as ethanol, isopropanol, or denatured alcohol. These anti-graffiti preferred embodiments are suitable for use on a multitude of different articles and substrate types.
Films formed by latex paints are usually not entirely smooth, but often contain surface characteristics referred to as waviness and orange peel. Waviness is typical of brush application and orange peel is indicative of either roller or spray application. More often than not, these surface textures are unwanted, and detract from the aesthetics of the final finish. The degree to which surface structure is formed (i.e. no structural features versus fine structural features versus course structural features) depends on the nature of the composition, and is most affected by the types and relative proportions of: solvents, rheology modifiers (flow and leveling agents), fillers, pigments, hiding agents, defoamers, and surfactants.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is a latex paint-type composition with enhanced leveling properties, such that, when applied to a smooth substrate with no surface texture, the final film formed by said latex paint-type preferred embodiment has an essentially mirror-like final finish, regardless of how the composition is applied (i.e. by brush, sprayer or roller). When applied to a substrate with surface features and/or textures, said features and textures will be imparted to the final, cured paint film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,948 describes a water-dispersible paint of improved leveling characteristics comprising a substantial proportion of water. This composition is designed for fast, high temperature cures. This invention is only for use on plastic and metal articles, such as cans, and is applied to said cans using an expensive industrial-type, automated roller system. The present invention is suitable for use on a multitude of different substrate types, and using several modes of application, including rolling, brushing and spraying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,986 relates to high solids urethane paint systems comprising urea flow control agents, said flow control agents added for the combined purposes of reducing sag while still promoting excellent leveling properties. This invention is sprayable and is used in automotive applications. The present invention has not necessarily been designed for automotive applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,080 describes a latex paint with enhanced leveling properties. This document mentions application of said paint composition by brush only, and does not cite any substrate or item types to which the invention is applicable.
Several patents were found that claim the leveling agent itself, and not an actual paint composition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,966 describes a leveling agent in the form of a microcapsule for use in heat-cured powder coatings. U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,051 relates to the use of block copolymers as leveling agents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,522 describes flow and leveling agents for paints and inks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,439 describes a water-soluble polysaccharide leveling agent for waterborne paints. U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,828 describes a polymer-type flow and leveling agent containing fluoro groups for use in waxes, polishes and coatings.
Two patents were found that claim a binder that enhances the flow and leveling properties of any paint system into which it is incorporated. In both, again, an actual paint composition is not claimed. These patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,327 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,724.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,350 relates to latex paint and printing ink compositions. None of the preferred embodiments of the present invention are printing ink compositions. The paint compositions described owe their enhanced leveling properties to the addition of disiloxane surfactant-type flow and leveling agents. The present invention comprises a polyurethane-based flow and leveling agent. A limitation of the composition described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,350 is that some preferred embodiments comprise aromatic solvents and ketones, both of which are environmental and user-unfriendly. The present invention does not comprise harmful or toxic constituents.